With conventional techniques, electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles have a typical configuration in which a rotating electric machine and an electric power conversion apparatus are mounted on the vehicle as separate respective components. From the perspective of the mounting space for mounting such components in the vehicle, and from the perspective of the optimum cooling method for cooling such components, in many cases, such components are preferably mounted as separate respective components. However, from the perspective of the demand to reduce the number of components, and from the perspective of a requirement to prevent surge from occurring between the rotating electric machine and the electric power conversion apparatus, such components are preferably configured as a single unit.